Conociendose a Uno Mismo
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Ivan no puede evitar recordar tiempos pasados y el momento en que comenzó todo hasta ahora. /En este fic veremos todo sobre el Pasado de Rusia hasta la Actualidad/
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Abrió los ojos. No sabía donde se encontraba exáctamente. La gran llanura helada de nieve se extendía hacia el horizonte y la ventisca no le dejaba ver bien. Lo árboles de alrededor tampoco ayudaban mucho. Tembló bruscamente. Su pequeño cuerpo no se calentaba demasiado con la poca ropa que tenía. Intentó usar sus manos para calentarse y se levantó del suelo mirando su alrededor. Sentía en su interior que debía encontrar a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Miró por todas partes. Allí no habia nadie… Solo el viento y la nieve…

Por un momento se sintió muy solo. Se acercó a un árbol sentandose bajo él. Así la ventisca no lo congelaría por completo… De pronto, le pareció escuchar un murmullo. Levantó su rostro que había escondido entre sus rodillas para calentarse. No vió nada… Sería el susurro del viento que a veces hablaba a los que estaban a su merced. Volvió a bajar la mirada, pero otra vez escuchó aquel murmullo esta vez más nítido. Levantó la mirada de nuevo y vió la figura de alguien acercarse hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando la ventisca se disipó un poco, por fín lo vió. Era una niña que no debería medir más de media cabeza que él. Levantaba la mano intentando alertar de su presencia.

- ¡Aquí~! ¡Estoy aquí!-no paraba de decir.

El pequeño niño que estaba acurrucado bajo el árbol la miró con curiosidad. Aquella niña…No la había visto nunca, y sin embargo…le resultaba tan familiar.

La chica llegó donde se encontraba. Ahora que estaba más cerca la pudo ver en su plenitud. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos trenzas atadas juntas tras ella. Tenía un pequeño abrigo y poco más para calentarse. A pesar de eso no parecía estar tiritando y se encontraba sonriente. Al parecer feliz por algo…

- ¡Por fín te encontré…Rusia-chan!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

El niño la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? Se levantó y, efectivamente, vió que era poco más alta que él. Su rostro sonrojado por el frío la encaró.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy,da~?

La chica sonrió aún más al oirle hablar. Se acercó más al niño, este desconfiado retrocedió un paso, pero la niña aún feliz le cogió suavemente de sus manos heladas y le sonrió con ternura.

- No me conoces, ¿verdad?- el pequeño negó levemente aún sin entender del todo.-Cúando despertaste, ¿no sentiste que tenías que encontrar a alguien?-el niño asintió. La pequeña rió suavemente.- ¡Soy yo~ Rusia-chan! Yo soy tu Nee-san.

El pequeño Ivan, así era su nombre real, la miró en sorpresa.

- Nee-san…-dijo, casí como si estuviera probando el significado de esa palabra.

- Significa que soy tu hermana mayor…-dijo feliz. Viendo como el pequeño parecía no entenderlo del todo.

- Entonces…-comenzó a decir.- ¡Tu eres mi Nee-san!-finalizó sonriente.

- ¡Hai,hai! -dijo asintiendo.- Mi nombre es Ucrania, pero mi verdadero nombre es Yekaterina.

Ivan asintió feliz.

-Yo soy Rusia, demo mi nombre original es Ivan Braginsky.

De pronto, Ucrania con un gritito de felicidad abrazó con mucho cariño a Ivan y este a ella.

- ¡Eres tan lindo, Rusia-chan!

Ivan rió. Su Nee-san parecía ser muy cariñosa y sentimental. Nee-san…¡Tenía una hermana mayor! ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba!

Se separaron despacio los dos muy sonrientes, pero la sonrisa de Ivan se borró al ver una figura detrás de su hermana mayor. Era una niña…Una niña muy pequeña. Parecía, físicamente, tener tres o cuatro años. Ivan se agachó para quedar a su altura y poder mirar un poco tras su Nee-san, pero la niña se escondió aún más.

Yekaterina rió suavemente.

- Ella fue a la primera que encontré. Su nombre es Bielorrusia, también llamada Natasha Arlovskaya. ¡Rusia-chan ella es nuestra hermana menor!

Ivan miró a su Nee-san entre curiosidad y sorpresa. No una hermana…¡Sino dos! No pudo evitar sonreir feliz. ¡Tenía una familia! Miró a su hermana menor Belarushii con una gran sonrisa. Aún se encontraba agachado ya que su hermana menor era muy pequeña…

-¡Privet, Belarushii!

La pequeña intentó esconderse aún más tras la pierna de su hermana mayor y miraba con desconfianza a su hermano. Ivan no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste.

- No te preocupes, Rusia-chan. Natasha es muy tímida. A penas se acercó a mi la primera vez que la encontré. Vamos, Natasha. ¡Saluda a Rusia-chan!-la pequeña miró a su hermana dudosa.- No te va a hacer nada. ¡Es tu hermano mayor!

Natasha observó a su hermana y después a su hermano. Se soltó de la pierna de su hermana mayor y se quedó de pie mirando a su hermano sin saber que hacer. Yekaterina aún sonriendo empujó suavemente a Natasha hacia delante para que se acercara. La pequeña, ahora más cerca de su hermano, levantó la mirada a este que aún seguía espectante.

- Hola, Nii-san…-fue lo único que dijo. Ivan rió con suavidad.

- ¡Hola, Belarushii!-contestó de nuevo. De pronto, la niña hizo una acción que ninguno se esperó. Levantó los brazos esperando algo de su hermano mayor. Ivan la miró sin comprender. La niña se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar a su hermano. Ivan comprendió y con una sonrisa cogió en brazos a su hermana menor.

- ¡Vaya!-dijo con sorpresa Yekaterina- ¡Natasha tiene mucho cariño a Rusia-chan! A mi no me dejó cogerla en brazos ni un momento.

Ivan, feliz, observó a su hermana menor en sus brazos y finalmente a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Nee-san?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar o construirnos nosotros mismos un refugio. Un lugar que podamos llamar hogar…

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso, Nee-san?- dijo el pequeño aún con la niña menor en brazos.

-Aquí hay muchos árboles. Mmm…Algo podremos hacer para hacernos un sitio donde dormir refugiados.- la mayor cerró los ojos meditando lo que hacer.- Lo mejor será elegir un sitio dentro del bosque. Allí, gracias a los árboles, el frío no será tan intenso y podremos estar lo suficientemente refugiados.

De pronto, se escuchó una pequeña risa y Yekaterina miró a su hermano.

- Nee-san es muy inteligente.

La niña rió la gracia de su hermano.

- Vamos… No debemos separarnos.

Después de eso comenzaron a caminar. El bosque era muy frondoso y ancho. Los árboles eran lo suficientemente grandes para resguardarles. En mitad del lugar consiguieron encontrar un pequeño lugar bastante llano y perfecto para vivir provisionalmente.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Que bien~! No pensé que fueramos a encontrar un lugar…-dijo la mayor con optimismo.

- Demo, Nee-san ¿cómo vamos a instalarnos aquí? ¿Cómo vamos a construirnos nuestra casa? -preguntó Ivan.

- No tiene por qué ser una casa. Por ahora nos conformaremos con una cabaña en la que podamos vivir los tres.

- Entonces…-comenzó a decir Ivan pensando.-…Necesitamos madera, ¿nee?

- ¡Muy bien, Rusia-chan! -dijo Ucrania aplaudiendo graciosamente. Ivan sonrió.- Además tengo…

Después de decir eso, Yekaterina sacó de su pequeño abrigo una manta que a primera vista parecía pequeña, pero cuando la abrió era bastante grande y ancha.

- Con estó podriamos hacernos una tienda de campaña provisional. Yo iré a por la madera suficiente para construirnos la tienda. Tu y Bela-chan podeis buscar algo que nos ayude a hacer algo de fuego, ¿Vale?

Ivan asintió y Natasha, aún agarrada a su hermano, también.

- No os alejaron mucho de aquí. Volveré en un momento.

Dicho esto, Ivan y Natasha vieron a su optimista hermana mayor desaparecer. Ivan suspiró cansadamente y dejó suavemente a Natasha en el suelo.

- Bueno, vamos a buscar algo para hacer fuego, da~.- dijo el hermano mayor. Alzó su mano a Natasha para que esta la agarrara y así no pudiera perderse. La pequeña la tomó.

- Vamos, Belarushii.

OoOoOo

Habían encontrado algunas ramas por el camino. Las suficientes para poder hacer algo de fuego y tampoco se habían alejado demasiado.

Ivan se agachó para recoger los ultimos trozos de madera que encontró. Tenía los brazos cargados.

- ¡Ya está~! Belarushii ya terminamos de recoger los trozos que faltaban. Ya podemos irnos a casa, da~.- pero cuando volteó su hermana menor no estaba. El pequeño Rusia suspiró entre una mezcla de frustración y preocupación. Esta era la tercera vez que Belarushii se estraviaba del camino. Las anteriores veces no se había alejado demasiado, pero ahora…

Ivan volteó a todas partes. No conseguía ver a su hermana pequeña. La adrenalina le recorrió por todo el cuerpo en un segundo y no pudo evitar comenzar a asustarse. ¿Dónde se había ido Belarushii? ¡Le había dicho que no se alejara!

De pronto, le pareció escuchar un pequeño chillido. Ivan lo reconoció por completo…

- ¡Belarushii!

Corriendo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había sonado el grito y cuando llegó, soltó la madera que traía consigo de la impresión.

Su hermana menor estaba en el suelo, asustada y llorando. Al parecer, también había intentado buscar madera, pues había una gran cantidad esparcida por el suelo. Delante de ella un gran lobo blanco gruñía mostrandole los dientes amenazadoramente. Ivan no tardó en reaccionar…

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se agachó y agarró uno de los palos más grandes que había encontrado y lo empuñó usandolo como arma. En un segundo, se encontraba delante de su hermana pequeña y alzando aquella arma provisional contra aquella bestia.

- ¡Deja en paz a mi hermanita! -gritó enfadado. El lobo, al sentirse amenazado, se lanzó de lleno contra el niño. Este último, sin inmutarse, alzó su arma y le dio en la cabeza al animal.

El lobo retrocedió algo magullado y volvió al ataque. Esta vez, Ivan le dio en un costado lanzandole al árbol más cercano. La bestia tuvo el ademán de levantarse, pero antes de que lo lograra Ivan había ido corriendo hacia ella y le golpeó, no una…sino tres veces en la cabeza hasta asegurarse que la había matado.

- Ya no…Ya no podrás hacer daño a mis hermanas…-dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando. No estaba seguro si por la adrenalina o por el frío. Tal vez las dos cosas…

Una vez se hubo calmado se acercó a su hermana pequeña que aún estaba en el suelo.

- Belarushii-

Pero no pudo continuar. Al agacharse para saber como se encontraba su hermana menor Natasha se le había lanzado encima llorando muy alterada.

Ivan sonrió suavemente mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña acariciandole la espalda para consolarla.

- L-l-lo siento, Nii-san…-dijo la pequeña aún llorando.

- No pasa nada, Belarushii~…

- Y-yo s-s-solo quería que Nii-san e-estuviera o-orgulloso de mi-i….- intentó decir Natasha. Por culpa del llanto le costaba hablar.

- ¡Menuda tonteria, da~! Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, Natasha.

Era la primera vez en todo el día que decía su nombre original. Bielorrusia dejó de llorar levemente y alzó la mirada para mirar a su hermano mayor. Este, le estaba dando una cálida sonrisa.

- Vamonos a casa, Belarushii~.

Notó que su hermana tenía una pequeña sábana atada su larga falda. Soltó a su hermana menor y le desató la pequeña manta, haciendole un nudo y usándolo como bolsa donde poder llevarse la madera que habían encontrado juntos. Una vez hecha la bolsa, la cogió con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha cogió a Natasha y se la llevó en brazos. La pequeña se quedó dormida por el camino en el hombro de su hermano mayor.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Cuando llegaron ya era bien entrada la noche y su Nee-san ya había construido la tienda de campaña. Ahora mismo se encontraba preparando el lugar donde harían el fuego. Se la notaba preocupada…

En cuento los vió, Yekaterina se lanzó a abrazarlos a los dos con cuidado de no despertar a Natasha.

-¡Ahh~ Rusia-chan! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me empezaba a preocupar!-dijo sin parar de llorar. Ivan se sintió algo apenado. Había hecho llorar a su Nee-san y la había preocupado, pero ahora que la conocía más a fondo, presentía que su Nee-san hiva a ser de esas personas que lloraban por cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento mucho, Nee-san. No volverá a pasar,da~…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa intentando calmarla. La muchacha se secó las lágrimas y miró el saco que traía consigo su hermano menor. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Toda esa madera la habeis encontrado vosotros solos?- preguntó.

-¡Nyet! Todo a sido gracias a Belarushii-mintió Rusia.

-¿En serio?-dijo Yekaterina orgullosa de su hermana menor. Ivan asintió. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero después de todo lo que había intentado su hermana pequeña para que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella, lo mínimo que merecía un premio.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Belarushii se está esforzando mucho a pesar de ser tan pequeña!- contestó su Nee-san mientras le acariciaba con cuidado el pelo a Natasha para no despertarle. De pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.- ¡Vamos, Rusia-chan! Hay que preparar el fuego. Mañana intentaremos buscarla ciudad de Kiev y comprar algunos alimentos y necesidades.

El pequeño Ivan asintió. Se acercó al lugar donde harían el fuego y dejó a Belarushii sobre las camas provisionales que su Nee-san había conseguido hacer. Abrió la bolsa que traía consigo y empezó a hacer el fuego mientras Yekaterina preparaba las camas y arropaba a Bielorrusia.

Cuando Natasha despertó era bien entrada la noche y solo estaba la luz del fuego. Pudo ver a sus dos hermanos mayor conversar alegremente arropados cerca de este. Natasha parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó tapandose con las mantas. Ucrania dio un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¡Bela-chan, por fín despiertas! ¡Rusia-chan me habló de lo mucho que te esforzaste recogiendo toda la madera para el fuego!-dijo su hermana mayor alegremente. Bielorrusia dio un gesto que decía claramente que no comprendía. Miró la madera que había sido usada para el fuego y el resto de madera que estaba guardada en el saco. Según lo que decía su hermana mayor; fue ella quien había recogido toda esa madera y eso no era cierto. Todo había sido gracias a su hermano mayor. Todo. Si no fuera por él ella estaría tal vez muerta. Miró a su hermano mayor, el cual asintió con una sonrisa infantil, parecía decirle que no le dijera la verdad a Yekaterina. Nii-san le había dicho a su hermana mayor que todo eso lo había conseguido ella para que la mayor de los tres la elogiara. Eso había sido un gesto muy grande por parte de su hermano mayor. Miró a su hermana y asintió.

-¡Eso está muy bien, Bela-chan! Una muchacha tan pequeña y con tantas ganas de ayudar~.

Natasha se sonrojó y se sintió un poco mal por su hermano mayor. Aunque a este no le parecía importar.

-Hay que descansar pronto,da~. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprando para ir a Kiev.-dijo Ivan. Yekaterina asintió dandole la razón a su hermano menor y los tres se acostaron.

OoOoOoOoO

La Ciudad de Kiev era bastante grande. Había mucha gente comprando y corriendo de un lado para otro. El único lugar que parecía estar más vacía era la plaza.

-¡Esta bien~!-dijo alegremente Ucrania. Parecía que su felicidad y su energía nunca desaparecían.-¡Podeis ir a donde querais, pero no demasiado lejos de aquí! ¡Dentro de una hora nos volveremos a ver en este mismo lugar! ¿Nee?

Los otros dos hermanos asintieron y cada uno se fue por distinto camino. Yekaterina fue a comprar algunos alimentos y Rusia-chan y Belarushii estaban viendo algunas extrañas tiendas que había por allí cerca.

De pronto, Belarushii vió algo que le provoco mucha curiosidad. Se alejó de su hermano mayor y se dirigió hasta allí. Parecía una iglesia…En ella había mucha gente fuera, en la entrada y por esta salieron una pareja. Los dos vestían de blanco y parecían muy felices, se habían dado un beso mientras todos aplaudian contentos. Natasha miró con extrañeza la escena.

-Belarushii~

Escuchó una voz tras ella y volteó. Era su hermano mayor.

-Belarushii~, ¿Qué haces aquí,da~?-dijo el pequeño sonriente agachandose para ver a su hermana menor. De pronto, levantó la mirada y observo la escena. Se le escapó una risita infantil al ver lo que su hermana observaba.

- Nii-san…-comenzó a decir la niña. Rusia la miró con curiosidad.-¿Qué es eso, nii-san?- finalizó señalando hacia el lugar.

-Pues…son dos personas que se estan casando,da~.-contestó sin apartar su sonrisa.

-¿Casando?-Rusia asintió.-¿Qué significa eso, nii-san?

-Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se casan,da~. Y se supone que deben jurarse amor eterno para siempre~. ¡Ufuu~!-le respondió el hermano mayor. La pequeña se quedó callada un momento mirando a su Nii-san. Intentando asimilar aquello.

-¿Nii-san me quiere?-preguntó de pronto. Rusia abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¡Claro que te quiero, Natashiya! ¡Mucho,da~!-contestó feliz. Viendo que la niña no dejaba de mirarle, de pronto, comprendió a lo que se refería y se puso nervioso.- ¡D-demo, no de esa forma,da~! Cuando dos personas se casan es otro amor distinto al de un hermano a su hermana menor,da~. Es un amor más fuerte. ¡Yo te quiero porque eres mi hermana pequeña, Natashiya! ¡Y te prometo que te protegeré siempre! Pero…no de esa forma,da~.-finalizó el mayor intentando hacerselo entender a Belarushii. La pequeña miró a su hermano mayor, luego a la pareja que se casaba y finalmente a su hermano mayor otra vez. Alzó los brazos esperando a que su Nii-san la cogiera en brazos y así lo hizo.

OoOoOoO

Llevaban largo tiempo caminando hasta que de pronto Belarushii habló.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Mmm?-fue lo único que pudo decir Rusia, mirando con curiosidad infantil a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Prometes que nos protegeras a mi y a Yekaterina?-dijo mirando a su hermano. Este, la observaba sorprendido.- Dices que nos quieres mucho, porque somos tus hermanas. ¿Me prometes que nos lo vas a demostrar?

Ivan miró aún con sorpresa a su hermana menor, solo para después sonreir abiertamente.

-¡Da~! ¡Lo prometo y te lo voy a demostrar, Natashiya~!-fue lo único que contestó y para Belarushii esa respuesta fue suficiente.

Una vez en la Plaza esperaron a Yekaterina que empezaba a llegar tarde. De pronto, escucharon unos pasos corriendo, voltearos y vieron a Yekaterina que corría con una bolsa en su mano izquierda y alzando su mano derecha.

-¡Ya he llegado~!

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta sus hermanos jadeó con cansancio para después sonreir feliz a sus hermanos.

-¿Os los habeís pasa bien?-dijo con energía.

-¡Da~!-contestó Ivan. Natasha asintió.

-¡Que bien! ¡Pues volvamos~!-contestó mientras los tres se hivan hacia su lugar provisional.

Mientras se dirigian hacia allí, el pequeño Ivan tembló de frío.

-Que frío hace,da~…-fue lo único que dijo. Natasha asintió en sus brazos dandole la razón. De pronto, Ucrania paró en seco y miró hacia su hermano.

-¡Espera! ¡Me acabo de acordar de algo!-dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa y rebuscaba en su interior. De ella sacó una bufanda.

-¿Mmm?-dijo Rusia-chan sin comprender. Yekaterina feliz enroscó la bufanda alrededor de su hermano.

-¡Así no tendrás frío nunca más, Rusia-chan!-dijo su Nee-san. Ivan abrió los ojos sorprendido del gesto tan amable de su Nee-san. ¡Le había regalado una bufanda!

-No me gusta.-se escuchó decir a Natasha. En su voz se notaban ciertos celos.

-¡Pues a mi sí!-contestó Yekaterina.-¡Creo que le da mucha personalidad a Rusia-chan!

Ivan dejó a su hermana pequeña con suavidad en el suelo y se acomodó la bufanda. Era muy cálida y muy grande.

-¡Nee-san muchísimas gracias!-dijo con una gran sonrisa, feliz.-¡No sé como agradecertelo!

Yekaterina también sonrió.

-¡Para compensarmelo solo tienes que darme la Sucesión de Kiev!-contestó.

-¡Hermana que ladina eres!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Ivan se despertó temprano. Sus ojos se abrieron observando a sus hermanas dormidas, no pudo evitar sonreir feliz. Miró su bufanda, la cual no se había quitado en esos dos días y volvió a sonreir. Le gustaba mucho y no pensaba quitarsela nunca.

De pronto, se sobresaltó. Le había parecido oir un estruendo en la Ciudad de Kiev. Sintió un escalofrío…'No es nada' se dijo 'Debe ser el viento que te hace imaginar cosas.' Volvió a observar a sus hermanas intentando tranquilizarse, se había puesto muy nervioso.

De nuevo, otro estruendo. Como si fueran cañonazos…Ivan frunció el ceño hacia donde debería estar Kiev. Algo malo pasaba y sentía un presentimiento muy malo hacia sus hermanas. Aun con seriedad en su rostro, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Nee-san y Belarushii. Decidió ir corriendo hacia Kiev para ver lo que ocurría.

No había llegado a penas, cuando vió a lo lejos la Ciudad en llamas y ardiendo. Una gran masa de humo se elevaba por los cielos. Sintió una punzada al ver aquello, debitando si debía ir allí o quedarse donde estaba. Despacio y asustado se dirigió hacia allí. La gente corría y huía de algo o alguien que el pequeño Rusia no podía ver bien. Había armas, sangre, muertos, podía ver el miedo en sus caras…¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué ocurría?

-¡Rusia-chan!-escuchó gritar tras él. Sobresaltado volteó viendo a su Nee-san corriendo hacia él con una Belarushii en brazos. La mayor estaba asustada y preocupado, la menor solo sentía temor.

-¡Nee-san!-dijo Ivan corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor.-¡Nee-san! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Estaba muy asustado y temía por sus hermanas.

-¡Rusia-chan…-empezó a decir la mayor.-…no debiste-!

Pero no pudo continuar, pues dos soldados al parecer extranjeros en aquellas tierras montados a caballo agarraron a ambas niñas como si fueran viles objetos de los que podían aprovecharse.

Ivan asustado y preocupado por sus hermanas retrocedió sin saber que hacer, solo para después fruncir el ceño y encararlos.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Dejen en paz a mis Hermanas!-gritó enfurecido a los dos hombres. Uno de los dos, quien tenía en brazos a Ucrania, dijo:

-De ahora en adelante, los Estados de Ucrania y Bielorrusia pertenecen a los Estados Aliados de Polonia y Lituania.-finalizó. Ivan quedó en shock sin creer lo que oía. Aquello no podía ser cierto…

-¡Vamos!-gritó otro soldado al ejercito para marcharse de allí.

-¡Rusia-chan! ¡Nii-san!-escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanas. Ivan seguía en su sitio, temblando, sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Solo hacía poco tiempo el que llevaba con sus hermanas, su familia…¡No podía permitir que se las llevara…precisamente AHORA!

Frunciendo el ceño se puso delante del caballo que, sobresaltado, elevó sus patas delanteras y retrocedió.

-¡No podéis llevaros a mis hermanas!-gritó enfurecido. El soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido por la valentía del chico.

-¡Ellas…Ellas son lo único que tengo! ¡Mi…Mi familia!….¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Aquel hombre e Ivan se miraban fijamente esperando alguna reacción del otro.

-No puedes.-contestó el desconocido. Ivan abrió los ojos al no esperarse lo que dijo.-Eres un país debil…un crío…No eres nada, nunca serás nada. Un simple niño con ignorancia y arrogancia infantil. Aceptalo y sigue tu camino…-dicho esto marchó a galope rápido lejos de allí. Llevandose a su ejercito y a sus hermanas con él, las cuales no paraban de llamar a su hermano desesperadas.

Ivan quedó inmóvil ante el silencio. Ese silencio incómodo que hay después de un extraño suceso o un ruido desagradable. Observando las siluetas del ejercito marcharse y los ojos asustados y llorosos de sus hermanas pidiéndole ayuda. Aquellas palabras se le habían grabado en el corazón, en el alma misma y su conciencia no paraba de repetirselas una y otra vez. Como si quisiera que el mismo Ivan se diera cuenta de algo…

'Débil…' se dijo a sí mismo. 'Soy débil…'

A su mente llegaron imágenes de su Nee-san y Belarushii…En sus ojos empezaron a acumularse las lágrimas.

OoOoOoO

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-¿Mmm?-fue lo único que pudo decir Rusia, mirando con curiosidad infantil a su hermana pequeña._

_-¿Prometes que nos protegeras a mi y a Yekaterina?-dijo mirando a su hermano. Este, la observaba sorprendido.- Dices que nos quieres mucho, porque somos tus hermanas. ¿Me prometes que nos lo vas a demostrar?_

_Ivan miró aún con sorpresa a su hermana menor, solo para después sonreir abiertamente._

_-¡Da~! ¡Lo prometo y te lo voy a demostrar, Natashiya~!_

OoOoOoO

La soledad lo embargó sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente solo para que pocos segundos después Ivan dejara caer sus rodillas a la fría nieve comenzando a llorar, cual niño pequeño. Porque eso es lo que era un niño. Un niño pequeño que no podía proteger a su propia familia y con ese pensamiento se sintió frío, solo y decepcionado. Decepcionado de sí mismo. En esos momentos, la tristeza era el sentimiento más abundante y no pudo evitar sentirse como un pequeño copo de nieve en un mundo demasiado grande para él.

'Será al revés…' se dijo a sí mismo tapando su rostro con sus manos mientras las lágrimas caían. 'Algún día…será al revés…' continuó. 'Yo seré grande…y será el mundo el que me parezca pequeño…' Y con aquella idea no pudo evitar sonreir. Un lugar donde pudiera ser alguien, donde pudiera protegerse a sí mismo y a sus hermanas, un lugar donde él sería fuerte y podría tomar sus propias decisiones, donde todos querrían ser su amigo…Y con aquella idea volvió a llorar cada vez más fuerte y con más amargura.

Aquello era un sueño imposible…


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ivan se encontraba en aquella habitación oscura y fría. Su única casa ahora...y para siempre. Así se lo había hecho ver Mongolia. Aun recordaba el día en que aquel, ahora no tan desconocido, hombre le había despertado con una no muy amable patada del sueño en el que había caído tras tanto llorar. Había intentado escapar, él solo quería encontrar a sus hermanas, pero Mongolia no se lo había permitido y le obligó a formar parte de su territorio, llevándole a la fuerza hacia su ahora casa.

Lo trataba casi como a un esclavo para su diversión. Golpeándole, humillándolo y encerrándole cada vez que cometía un error. Muchas veces, riendo pues su mayor afición era la de asustar al niño, se lo había llevado con él a las batallas y guerras que cada cierto tiempo tenía que tratar. Ivan siempre gritaba y lloraba, asustado, viendo como su gente moría y él quedaba impregnado con su sangre, solo para después regresar de nuevo a casa, siendo golpeado por Mongolia.

Eran muchas las veces que Ivan se escapaba para tener un momento de paz. Corría por los bosques nevados, pensando en sus hermanos y como todo había terminado de aquella forma. Le encantaba escuchar el silencio, pero a veces echaba de menos el cariño. Algo que al parecer no tenía...¿Cómo se sentiría tener un amigo? El niño más de una vez se había prometido que siempre sonreiría...Aunque nunca había sentido lo que era sonreír con sinceridad luego de que sus hermanas se marcharan. Además de que junto a Mongolia era imposible hacerlo.

A menudo, por las noches, cuando Mongolia estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no reparar en él, se ponía a contar historias sobre un hombre. Al otro lado de sus tierras, que vestía unas "extrañas" ropas de colores, recogiendo su largo pelo en una cola y protegido por un gran dragón de oro. China, le llamaban. Ivan solía esconderse y escuchar aquellas historias sobre ese hombre al que no podía ver...y le encantaría conocer. Estaban muy cerca, sin embargo eso no era lo que los separaba. Era Mongolia. Él no le dejaba cruzar su frontera.

Y como uno de tantos días, Iván se escapó de la casa de su casa. Sabía que cuando regresara le estaría esperando para azotarle, pero no le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a aquellos castigos y sus manos estaban rojas del intenso frío, lo que le ayudaría a su cuerpo de anestesia para el profundo dolor que le esperaba. Paseándose por aquellos bosques y pensando en sus hermanas con una sonrisa amplia que parecía no quitar por muy mala que fuera la situación, salvo cuando Mongolia estaba frente a él...

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba caminando, hasta que lo vio.

Cerca de él, se encontraba un puente cubierto de nieve y que parecía llevar a un gran reino a lo lejos. No pudo evitar mover hacia un lado su rostro con curiosidad infantil y sonriente, al ver a un niño al parecer hablando con su mascota. El muchacho desconocido se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miró confundido. No era por demás. Seguramente no le reconocería, al no ser de allí y sus ropas estaban dañadas por el paso de tiempo, además de las magulladuras de su cuerpo.

Aun así, Ivan le observó sonriente e impasible.

-H-Hola~. -saludó alegremente. De pronto, la mascota del otro niño comenzó a ladrarle. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿No le caía bien? No importaba, de todas formas era lindo. No era la primera vez que algún animal no quería acercarse a él. La primera vez que escapó de la casa de Mongolia, sintiéndose en soledad, se había dado cuenta que un pequeño hamster le seguía y sonriente, pensando que lo que quería era un amigo como él, lo cogió. No se esperaba que el pequeño y, aparentemente, inocente animalito, le diera un zarpazo en su mano, de pronto y sin avisar. Aquello lo deprimió bastante...

-¿Q-Quién e-er-...-comenzó a decir el muchacho de pelo moreno, confuso.

-Ese perrito es muy lindo.-lo interrumpió sonriente, observando a la mascota. Es cierto, era lindo, pero no le gustaba como le ladraba...¿Debería callarlo?

De pronto, el otro muchacho, como si hubiera leído su mente, se disculpó.

-L-Lo siento. No suele comportarse así.-dicho esto, se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño perro y lo mandó a callar suavemente, inmediatamente, la mascota dejó de hacer sonido alguno y el chico la abrazó para tranquilizarla.- P-Por cierto...¿E-Eres como yo? -le preguntó el niño viéndole.

Ivan asintió sonriente.

-Mhmm...Soy como tú~.-ajustó su bufanda, único recuerdo de su hermana Yekaterina, ante el gélido viento que hacía- Ahora mismo soy pequeño y débil, no tengo demasiada fuerza para independizarme, pero algún día seré un país muuuy grande y fuerte. -murmura alegre, en su estado infantil. El de ojos verdes y pelo moreno, lo miró curioso, quizás comprendiendo de donde procedía- Y cuando eso pase...-continuó el de ojos violetas-...¡entonces podremos ser amigos,da~!

Ivan no era estúpido. Sabía que aquel era ese país llamado Lituania. Sabía que por allí cerca se encontraría su hermana pequeña Natasha. Tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, pero no quería hacer una tontería en ese momento. Esperaría al momento indicado...

-S-Si se trata de amistad...-inquirió el lituano-...p-podemos ser amigos a-ahora-..

-Aun no.-le interrumpió el ruso con rapidez-...No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Seré paciente, hasta entonces...-sonrió más amplio y dio un saltito riendo infantil, mientras se marchaba de allí corriendo, perdiéndose entre los bosques nevados. Sin embargo, su voz se había hecho eco-...Nos veremos pronto~.

Sabía que había dejado al otro niño, tembloroso y aun más confundido, pero no le importaba. Era en aquellas ocasiones en las que se daba cuenta que algo en él había cambiado. Que su forma de ser no era la misma a cuando estaba con sus hermanas, pero no conseguía descubrir el qué. Tal vez, el sufrimiento que le estaba haciendo ver Mongolia le estaba afectando demasiado, de todas formas, no podía hacer nada...Y efectivamente, como tantas otras veces, nada más regresar Mongolia le abofeteó y lo agarró de los cabellos, preparándole para su castigo. No podía importarle menos. Ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque aquello era lo que más le preocupaba...¿Y si él también se estaba volviendo un niño malo? Nyet, ¿verdad? Si algún día volvía a ver a su hermana mayor, se lo preguntaría.

Él no quería ser como Mongolia. Claro que no. Sería mucho, mucho mejor que él...


End file.
